


Run From Death As Fast As You Can

by NervousAliceCurious



Series: Escape the Despair [7]
Category: Dangan Ronpa: Another Episode
Genre: Alternate Routes, Bomber Beasts, Chef-Hatted Beasts, Constant Climbing, Conveniently Movable Cars, Gen, Ruined Hotel, Strange Coincidences, Wandering The Battle Zone, Worsening Conditions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-28
Updated: 2019-06-28
Packaged: 2020-05-28 14:28:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 8
Words: 1,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19396048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NervousAliceCurious/pseuds/NervousAliceCurious
Summary: They've made it this far on their journey...but will the new obstacles in their path prove too much to handle?





	1. The Boat Memory

She wanted to know what had happened...

“…It’s a bit of a long story.

Are you sure that you want to hear about it now?”

Emily pulled the knots of his bandages tighter before hefting Korokuma under her arm.

“We should be clear from here on out…no time like the present”.

Frowning slightly at the scratched-up skeleton of an electronic car, she pointed her hacking gun at it.

“Worth shooting?”

He struggled to see through blurring, black-button eyes.

“I think so…”

“Perfect”.

KA-BLAAMM!!!

-With a sudden VRROOOOOMM-

The vehicle rocketed forward into the nearest shipping container.

“Going up this way…”

Hiking the robot further underneath her arm, she leaped onto its trunk.

“Alright”.

Gripping the metal edges, the fighter pulled herself up, and then raced across its corrugated top.

Feeling his innards jounce with every step, Korokuma waited until they were firmly on solid ground.

“It was like this…”

*

He told all the way up u _ntil they were about to leave the laundry room._

_The man, visibly shaking in anticipation, had stopped cold._

_“The f*!?”_

_A strange, dissonant laughter had begun to echo through the air._

**_Upupupupu~!_ **

_He looked for the source, and didn’t see it._

_Didn’t see the reaching claws until it was entirely too late to dodge._

*

“Wow”.

Emily raised an eyebrow.

“So those bears indirectly saved your life, huh?”

“Yes”.

I would suppose that they did.


	2. Mystery Man Revealed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A very familiar face is found.

Emily let out a breath.

“What’re the odds that an electric car could be hacked right when we needed it?”

“I don’t know.

1-in-a-thousand, perhaps?”

“Pretty weird nonetheless…I don’t know how we would’ve been able to get over that massive hole otherwise”.

It was surreal.

How they could just casually afford to talk like this in the midst of bear-masked children running around underfoot, and the occasional on-rush of bloodstained beasts.

Especially since he was slowly bleeding out...

The sights of the massive shipping containers became commonplace.

The massive silhouette of a bright bridge on the horizon, they didn’t dare to mention.

Juuuust in case something happened…

“Hey”.

She leaned down, and picked up a ratty, old book.

_When Rings The Heartstrings_ , by Elliot Wesley.

“Is this the guy?”

The inside cover had been nearly torn askew, the soiled author’s picture neatly displayed to the whole, wide world.

“…”

Korokuma’s digital brain struggled to form a coherent analysis for this.

“Yes.

That is him”.

Same sandy-brown hair, and light-blue eyes.

“Without any reasonable doubt whatsoever”.

Emily blinked.

“Now _that_ is a strange coincidence”.

...

He didn’t say anything more.

The boat had been wrecked.

Elliot’s chances of survival in that regard?

Ninety-nine-percent-to- **none**.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The chapter marathoning has begun.


	3. Flagman

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An ill omen or not? Only time will tell...

The waving flagman with a bear head grinning away, put them both on high alert.

“Looks like we go through here next”.

“Perhaps it’s a trap”.

“Oh yeah. Definitely”.

They still went through the suspiciously-obvious doorway anyhow.

Inside was another present of code bullets, and a giant, yellow container with the letter ‘A’, painted upon it.

“Oh geez”.

She sighed.

“You ready for another round of climbing?”

“Not particularly”, he said truthfully.

“But if this is the only way forward, then we should carry on regardless”.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It only gets weirder from here.


	4. Watch Your Head!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Enemies come from the skies!!

THUMP!!

“You doin’ okay back there?”

…He could barely unclench his teeth long enough to answer.

“As well as can be expected”.

“Good”.

With that, she was all set to walk across the dirt-

_Thunk!_

A small, angular device landed neatly at her feet.

“It’s a bomb”.

His automatic response was met with a swift dive out of the way-

**BOOMMM**

Black smoke filled the air!

“Whoa…thanks for the heads-up!”

“It is nothing…”

**Upupupupu~**

The red eyes of not one, but _two_ Beasts pierced into her as they dropped threateningly to the ground.

Their green combat gear made it obvious to them that these creatures were a new sort of ordeal entirely!

Yet...

Emily confidently readied her gun.

“Let’s do this”.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Creepy critters...


	5. Blocked

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's a dead end.

Blasting off orb after orb of red code, the would-be bombers were dispatched within seconds.

“How sad! I honestly thought these guys would be more of a match”.

-For a moment, he could see a golden shimmer.

In her eyes.

_Nemiah…?_

She scrunched up her eyebrows, and closed her eyes tight.

Then opened them again.

“…Let’s go”.

Scaling another yellow container, they found themselves in what appeared to be a war zone.

One whole wall had been blitzed out, there was debris in all directions, and corpses were spilling across the roads.

Emily grimaced at the sight at a lone female pinned up eight feet above the concrete with cold steel.

“Yikes…now we know where those abominations came from”.

Korokuma was inclined to agree.

“We must have made enough noise to lure them over”.

Scanning from left-to-right, she huffed.

“No way to get out of here.

Not unless you feel up to scaling even taller objects…”

Not to mention the copious amounts of deep holes surrounding them.

“What about the hotel?”

His internal map said that if they just ducked through there…

“It should have a rear exit we can use that will lead us right to where we wish to go”.

“How much time do you think you’ve got left?”

A good question.

“…I would rather keep pushing on”.

She nodded, a thoughtful expression crossing her face.

“Sure, okay”.

_I didn’t know bears could fear death._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And so, they entered the hotel.


	6. Emptiness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This place was deserted long ago.

The double-doors split upon approaching.

Her first impression of the place was red-carpet fancy festooned with yellow goop.

...No idea why, but it didn’t matter.

First order of business was to get the _heck_ out of this joint!

But before that-

“What do you think that monstrosity is over there?”

A gaudy machine with blinking lights, and over-pasted with beast heads.

“I would assume that it is a toy dispenser for children”.

“Tch. Figures”.

She shot it with the ‘Move’ function.

_Plink!!_

4 bullets fell out.

“Well, I guess that wasn’t entirely useless after all”.

Pocketing the handy ammo, she then went over to the shattered roller-way, and hauled them both up there.

Although the place was mostly devoid of life, harmful or no…

It was still pretty creepy to see how decrepit the once-shining place had become.

Mounds of dirt blocked the doorways, and one whole portion of the siding had collapsed, showing nothing but bare girders, and planks.

There were a couple of telephones strung up along one wall…but they both knew that there was no way that they worked.

If they did…then things would’ve looked very different around here.

And no one would be dead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Meanwhile, someone isn't doing so hot...


	7. Tired

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A certain bear is losing it.

“Around the corner”.

“-Oh!”

**BOOM!!**

The beast exploded with one hit, its random chef’s hat going flying into oblivion!

“I didn’t even see him there…Thanks”.

“…”

As they continued down the endless hallways room after room after room was seen to be hastily boarded up.

This, despite the fact that behind them there was no sound.

-However, room 204 wasn't like that at all.

Taking a quick peek inside it revealed no occupants.

Just an autobiography about unstoppable sports…or something like that.

“Hey.

Don’t pass out on me…

You won’t wake up again if you do that”.

She felt the bear stiffen behind her.

“Hm?”

“Ah…I knew it”.

Emily swallowed a lump of worry.

“You’re getting super tired, right?

Like you could drift off and sleep for hours?”

“…”

“HEY!!”

She elbowed him sharply.

“…?”

The bone smarted with pain, but she didn’t care!

“You’ve gotta hang in there!

We’ve come too far to lose you now…”

All she got was no answer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The clock is ticking even faster than it already was!


	8. Driven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As the tension increases, Emily's other half is close to surfacing.

There were two more chef-hatted beasts.

“…Corner…”

“!!”

She blasted and blasted until they were gone.

They’d almost been right on top of her—

“Korokuma…”

He was on his last legs.

Soon, the blocked-up rooms were overtaken by bizarre, stained-glass windows.

**SMASH!!**

Ambushed, Emily could barely fire the code bullets into him fast enough to take the sudden beast down.

Heart racing, she could feel that de-stabilizing pressure grow inside of her chest.

If her stress levels got any higher…if her own exhaustion drove her to the limit-

_I **can’t** let that happen again._

The next empty room-

_Please, **please** have a toolkit!_

It didn’t.

Instead, it carried a limited edition of the heavily risqué manga: _The Bomb Inside Her_.

A suspect story in lieu of anything actually useful…

She could feel herself slipping with the irritation.

_Nononono, hang on… **hang on-**!_

She couldn’t hang on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And Nemiah is here.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm back with more ETD!


End file.
